Laisse faire l'amour
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy asks Sonic out, and after a long beg, he finally accepts. Amy's thinking this is going to be a nice, romantic date with her favorite hero, but it seems that Sonic has a lot more than Amy had expected. Lemon lovers only!


I have no clue why, but I feel like writing a love story. ROFL! So this story is one of those Sonamy dates like...Sonic asks Amy out for a date, and you know the rest lmao. But it sorta has a twist to it (: Plus there's a nice, gentle_** lemon **_here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic or Amy, or any of the other characters. They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

_**WARNING:**_ There is a lemon here that might make you slightly aroused. XD It's not one of those; omg im so FUCKING horny ones. It's slow and sensual, but a few parts maybe be exciting. XD So it's bound to make you horny. XD Try and read it though? Lol.

'Kay, here we go!

* * *

**Laisse faire l'amour**  
(Let's Make Love)

Amy giggled as she admired her new dress she had bought for her date with Sonic. Yes, that's right, Sonic. The blue hedgehog who kept running away from her all this time had finally gave Amy a chance for a date. Why? Well, he actually had no choice but to do it...

_Flashback_

"Come on Sonic, please!? It's just for one night! I promise you won't regret it!" Amy begged and pleaded to Sonic for almost over an hour just to go on a date with her. But Sonic still won't give in.

"Amy, for the last time, no!"

"Why? Give me one reason why you can't do it. Eggman's not here anymore, and no other villians had set afoot on Station Square! Why won't you give me a chance?"

Sonic gulped. He really had no way out of this. "Erm...because...I, uh...gotta run."

"You're _always_ running! Don't you think you can survive at least one day without running?"

"Uh...no?"

Amy scoffed. "Come on! Please? I promise I won't make you regret this! I won't hug you, or kiss you, or anything! I just wanna enjoy being with you for awhile. And, I'll let you choose where we can have our date. Now will you _please_ go out with me for just _one_ night!?" She pleaded again, but now she had brought in the puppy look; the look where Sonic cannot resist at all.

He let out a groan. How could he turn away those shining jade eyes, along with that innocent look on her face? He wanted to run away, but couldn't bring himself to do so at the moment. He let out a hesitated sigh, and Amy heard that one word she wanted to hear for over four years now. "Ugh, fine. But it's only for one night!"

Amy squealed as loud as she could, making everyone cover their ears and look over to them to see what the cause was, but they didn't bother after seeing the really happy look on her face, which almost warmed Sonic's heart a bit. Seeing her happy makes him happy too, he guesses.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it and it'll be totally worth it! Come by my house, tomorrow at 5:30 PM, okay?"

"Yeah, sure.." Amy giggled and hugged him quite tightly, making him lose his breath for a split second. Then Amy went off running to the mall to get a new dress. He sweat dropped. "What have I done..?"

_End of Flashback_

She giggled at the memory, and she was quite proud of herself. She waited for over _four years_ for a date with Sonic. And now it's becoming true. The dress she had bought for the date was a cotton, spagettied strapped, blue and white plaid dress. It reached just about three inches above the knees, and it fit her figure perfectly.

That's right. She has a figure. She really had changed over the years, ever since Cosmo's death. It's been about three years after. Her quills were still slightly the same, thinking she wouldn't look very good with long hair. But for the date, she had it wavy, which bought really cute features for her face. She still had her old red headband, but replaced it for the date with a thin, white headband, along with a real flower; a white lily. For shoes, she simply had blue flip-flops.

She looked over at her cherry shaped clock; it was 5:30. Her ear twitched at the sound of a doorbell. She had a huge grin on her face. She quickly looked at the mirror for any changes she had to make, put on some cotton candy scented perfume and rushed downstairs to answer the door. As expected, it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hi Amy. You ready to.." His voice trailed off as soon as he looked at her, his eyes roaming everywhere on her body. "...go?" He finally spoke the last word to finish his sentence. Amy giggled.

"I sure am! And I hope I'm not rushing but...where are you taking me?"

It took about a second to recollect all of his thoughts before saying, "Well, I'm gonna take you out to eat first, then maybe a little fun after. Then I'm gonna show you something special. But it's a surprise," he told her with a wink.

"Oh, how I love surprises."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"It could be."

"...Okay, shut up and hold on." She giggled as she felt herself being picked up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and soon, he blasted off within a blink of an eye.

--

Sonic reached this French looking cafe which name I cannot spell out right now, but once they entered the cafe, it smelled of sweet coffee, fresh bread, and ice cream. "Mmm, it smells so good in here!"

"It certainly does! C'mon, let's sit here." He pulled her into a small booth, where they sat across from each other. "Now, just to let you off with a little warning; they actually speak french here, so I'll take the orders for you."

"You speak French?" She asked with a surprised voice.

"Uh huh. I was bored one day, and took to learning French over a translator."

"How can you prounounce the words though?"

"There was a voice...thingy. But yeah. I now speak a different language in which I enjoy swearing into." His comment made Amy giggle. A french waitress, obviously speaking in french asked what they wanted for a drink.

"What do you want to drink, Amy?"

"Umm, I guess an iced tea."

"Nous en voudrions thé glacé."

"Vous aiment cela avec le citron?"

"Do you want yours with lemon?"

"...Uh, no."

"Non pour elle mais un oui pour moi."

"Mercis d'ok. Vos boissons seront en hausse dans une minute." Then she walked away with their orders. Sonic looked over to Amy and chuckled.

"...W-What just happened?"

"She'll be bringing the drinks in a minute. See, I told you I can speak French!"

"Yeah...wow. It seemed like you knew everything she was saying...and what you were saying...I'm confused...but, that's okay."

Sonic rolled his green eyes with a smile. "What are you getting to eat?"

"Hmm, their salads look insanely good here..."

"Yeah, their bread looks good too.." The two thought about what they were going to eat, until the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Voici que vous allez. Êtes-vous des types prêts à passer commande?" She asked.

"What do want, Ames?"

"I think I'll be getting the...Strawberry salad along with breadsticks." He nodded.

"Oui, je veux la salade de poulet et elle veut la salade de fraise. Nous tous les deux voulons des breadsticks du côté."

"Bien! Vos ordres seront faits en environ dix minutes!" Then she walked away again with their orders, along with the menus."

"Alrighty, while we wait, what do you want to talk about?" After he asked, he took a sip of his tea.

"Um...oh yeah, why French?"

"Haha, well, because it sounds really cool to say and all. Plus, all the swear words are fun to say."

"Okay...well what's your favorite swear word?"

"I'd rather not say in here. The french people may get mad at me. Oh, another reason why I chose French is because I love to sweet talk in it."

"...So when you sweet talk, you're gonna speak French.."

"It's possible."

"And what would you say?"

"Hmm...you said you never took French?"

"I only know 'I love you' and 'moi'. So pretty much, no."

"Okay, I would say this; Vous êtes la fille la plus belle dans le monde entier de totalité," he finished with a smile, knowing that he confused Amy to death.

"Okay, I have no clue what you just said."

"Good. And you're never gonna find out!"

"Why!?"

"Because, I just sweet-talked you. You would go nuts if I told you what I just said."

"Ugh, fine." Sonic smiled. Maybe this date wasn't so bad after all...

--

They had just left the cafe now, with a pleased look on their faces. "Oh, their food was so good!"

"I agree."

"So where are we going next?"

"Well, since dessert sounded way too expensive in there, I'm gonna take you to the Ice Cream Factory, where we can make our own ice cream sundaes and stuff like that. Sound good?"

"Mmm, yes! I could use some sweet tasting dessert right now!"

"Alright, let's go. Hang on, again."

--

They reached the factory, and when they went inside, it was rather cold, but it smelled very, very sweet in there. They went up to the counter to sign in to make their own sundaes, and the workers pulled them in a room where everything was filled with ice cream.

"Alright, put on an apron. This..._will_ get messy." She giggled. After they put on their apron, they got out some ice cream, ice cream scoopers, ice cream dressings, such as vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate syrup. Some toppings, such as nuts, M&M's, and sprinkles. And best of all; whipped cream. They soon started to pile their bowl with many different kinds of ice cream. Then they put the toppings on, and the syrups. Then the whipped cream. But that...got out of control, since Sonic wanted to play around a little.

He purposely shooted some whipped cream on her apron. "HEY!"

"Bahahaha!" Amy giggled, but for payback, she got out her ice cream scooper and got some ice cream, and looked at Sonic rather evily. "HOLY SHIT, NO!" Then the two hedgehogs got into an ice cream fight. They were throwing the toppings at each other, throwing bits of ice cream, and even squirting the syrup and whipped cream at each other.. But to end it all, Sonic shoved down some ice cream down her...well...bra.

"HOLY CRAP, THAT'S COLD!" Sonic was rolling on the floor, literally laughing his guts out. Amy was a bit pissed off, but couldn't help but laugh at it herself. "Sonic, that wasn't fair! You're gonna have to help me get this out!"

"I..I'm sorry...I couldn't...help it," he said between fits of laughter. It took a minute for him to stop laughing and finally help Amy. He got a couple of napkins and gave them to Amy.

"That wasn't fair.."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"How?"

"..You'll see."

"Okay. Turn around, please. This is my own business.." Sonic sighed and turned around so Amy can clean her place where Sonic shoved the ice cream into. "UGH, this syrup is so hard to get off.."

"I think it's because the napkins are dry. You need something wet...Amy, do you...mind if I clean that up for you?"

"...Well that depends. What do you plan on doing?"

"Just...close your eyes. It'll pass on by.."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Okay...they're closed." Sonic turned around and saw her top of the dress taken off. The only thing that was covering her was her white, lacy bra. Sonic raised his eyebrows with a smile.

'God, has she grown over the years. She looks like a real woman now..' He thought as he stepped closer. The spot she was trying to get off was near her right breast. Before he went any further, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Now don't panic...this will all feel good to you in a split second."

"Mmm?" His mouth kissed the spot at first, now started to lick it, nice and slow to see if Amy's reaction was as expected. She shot her eyes wide open and gasped. This feeling that came across her made her weak in the knees...literally. But Sonic held her tightly and licked harder. Hearing her moan made him slightly aroused so he started to suck on the spot, possibly leaving a hickey.

Amy felt completely helpless. Her breathing got shorter and she felt herself get a little aroused too. Finally, she muttered, "S-Sonic..."

He smiled. He kissed the spot one more time before looking up at her. He laughed at the look of her face, which was completely in shock and a little hint of ecstasy.

"What did you just do?"

"Well, I just turned you on, that's for sure. And I cleaned up that spot of yours. C'mon, I'll take you to that special place now." He pulled the dress back on, picked her up and left the building. He figured the janitors will clean up the place when the factory closes soon. He ran across the city, and pretty soon they weren't in Station Square anymore.

"Sonic, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. It's not too far from here." He dodged a couple trees, then went through a forest. But in about ten seconds, he halted. "I want you to close your eyes."

"Again?"

Sonic laughed. "Yes, again. But I won't do anything sneaky, I promise. I just don't want you to see the place yet; like I said, it's a surprise."

"Oh, fine." She closed her eyes once again, and Sonic walked to the middle of the place, then set her down. In the distance, Amy could hear a waterfall.

"Okay, you can open them up now." When she opened them, she was in total awe as she searched the place surrounding her. This place had a waterfall with a soothing mist covering the air. There were all different kinds of colorful flowers, some big and some small in size. Some of them were even wet because of the mist. It was all such a pretty sight, but when she looked up, she gasped.

Up in the night sky was completely filled with stars, all in different colors and sizes. She felt the need to count them all, but it was impossible to do so. She also wanted to reach out and touch her favorite star, pull it down with her and just stare at it for hours and hours.

Sonic smiled sweetly at her reaction, and he pulled her hand. "Come on, let's lay down." They sat down on the soft, wet grass and flowers and laid down by each other. Normally the stars would be bright, with this many in colors and sizes. But each star seemed to have a soft, gentle glow, making the atmosphere give off a warm feeling, and the place seemed to blend perfectly with the mist.

Amy inhaled and smiled. She loved the smell of this place; all filled with flowers and the mist. The water didn't smell like fish actually. It smelled like an air freshener, like _Febreeze_ or something like that.

"You like it?" Sonic asked, but he was pretty certain he knew what the answer was already.

"Oh, of course! It's so calm here.. the tempurature's perfect, it has a nice smell to it, and...the view is just outstanding!" He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad. I wanted to end this date with a good note, so...yeah. But I have a feeling I might end it in another way..."

"Yeah? How so?"

"...I'm not gonna tell you just yet."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Sorry, heh. Just enjoy the view right now." She sighed, but it was somewhat a happy sigh. She was absolutely just amazed by what she is seeing right now.

"God. I don't know which star to choose for my favorite..."

"Yeah? Well I might've just done that for you." She looked at him in question.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll of some kind. But then he opened up, and Amy almost lost her breath, because she instantly knew what it was. "You see, I don't do this very often. Actually, this would be the first I've done it. So you better count yourself a lucky girl, Amy Rose. Because I just named a star after you, in this place. See that nice, big, blue one up there, kinda in the center? That's yours.."

"Oh...S-Sonic," her voice got tiny after hearing these news.

"Yep. I arranged it yesterday. It's official." By right now, Amy was literally shaking with excitement. She was already crying by now.

"S-Sonic...I know you don't really...like me, and all, but I really need to say this. People may think that I love you like...as a fan. But that's not true.. I love you as a real person, and now that you given me a star, I think I love you more than life right now. This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you...so much."

Sonic had a huge, yet warm smile on his face. "You're welcome Amy...and just because I run away from you and...all, doesn't mean I don't like you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...in fact," he rolled on top of Amy, supporting himself by his hands and knees. This made Amy blush furiously. "I actually think you're very pretty. You've grown alot over the years and you've become from a little fangirl to a mature young woman...I can actually see the changes...from your figure to...well, your boobs."

Amy giggled and playfully hit him.

"What I'm saying here is...I haven't found my true feelings for you yet...but I'm pretty sure I'll find them eventually. You just gotta be patient."

"Sonic...I've waited for over four years, just to go out on a date with you. I think I can wait for a couple more weeks."

He chuckled. "Good...god, your eyes are the most beautiful I've seen..." He lifted one hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. She smiled and made her eyes soften, which seemed to make Sonic happier...and get closer. His elbows were now on the ground, making their faces teasingly close. Amy wanted to say how amazing his eyes were, but they were already closed and his lips were on hers before she knew it.

It took a minute for her to close her eyes too because she was really shocked that Sonic was kissing her, and he already wanted more into the kiss, as she felt his tongue slide smoothly across her lips. Their tongues soon were into a dance that seemed to last for an eternity, but really was for a minute, because they had to pull away.

They could feel their hot breath run across their skin as they were staring at each other for it seemed like an eternal stare. Then Amy spoke up, "Sonic...I know this seems kinda rushed, but...I think I wanna make love to you..."

"...I think I do too. Let's go back to my apartment...it's much warmer and comfier."

"Okay." Sonic got up and helped her up. He carried her bridal style and rushed back to Station Square, and into his apartment. His apartment room was rather small, but still cozy. His bed was by the wall and the window, and it seemed to have silky covers and pillows along with it.

Sonic and Amy weren't exactly on the bed yet, but they were beside it, making out as they carressed each other by messaging or running across their body curves with their hands. At first, Amy's arms were around Sonic's neck, but then he pulled them away so he could remove the straps from her shoulders. The dress and headband had already hit the floor, leaving her covered with only her white, lacy bra and undies.

Sonic was now kissing her neck, running his hands across her silky smooth back, also grabbing her bum at some points, making her giggle. This made him smile a whole bunch, because he knew he was pleasing her.

Amy had already taken off Sonic's jacket and pants, now left with only his red boxers...along with a slight bulge in them.

Sonic couldn't take the standing anymore, so he whispered to Amy to hold onto his neck tightly as he picked her legs up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to the bed and laid her down on it. They stopped kissing after she was placed on his soft mattress. He reached behind her back to unclip her bra and reveal her chest. Her breasts were nice and round; perky too. He grinned as he lowered himself to kiss one of her mounds as he played around with the other one with his fingers, tweaking it and such. With the other one, he started to lick her nipple. All these actions are making Amy extremely aroused, making her panties get a little damp spot.

He also nibbled a little on it, but not too much so he wouldn't cause her pain. This only brought Amy pleasure.

As much as he loved her breasts, he was such in a desperate mood to taste her soft tongue again. So he moved his face up to her own, and moving his other hand on her rather moist breast and squeezing it, he pulled her lips into his own into an intimate kiss. But he really didn't let Amy kiss him; he simply licked her lips erotically, hoping to feel her own tongue.

Also in a desperate mood to feel his tongue, she stuck out her tongue and the two tongue wrestled while he fondled with her breasts. They did this for no longer than five minutes. He pulled away and kissed her sweet-smelling neck, now running his hands across her tiny tummy, then messaging her beautiful curves she had formed over the years. Then he moved them lower, touching her thighs...along with her panties off.

He removed her undies from her hips, down to the knees, and finally on the floor. She was now officially bare in front of Sonic the Hedgehog. She had many feelings going across her mind right now; she was all excited from the recent activities they had just did. Now she's worried because of what he will think of her body. Somehow Sonic knew what she was feeling, because the next thing she knew, she heard him whisper,

"You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

"Really?"

"Mhm..." He kissed her cheek tenderly, then he kissed on the way down to her most sacred area. Since the bed can't really take that much space, he made Amy lean against the wall while in a sitting position with her legs spread open. Then he met with her button again and kissed the soft spot at first. This immediately sent tingles down her spine. His tongue was begging to taste her, but he decided to tease himself and also herself and just give a few more kisses, along with some nibbles on her clit.

She moaned, along with muttering his name in ecstasy. That pulled the trigger on his tongue, because before he even knew it, he was already eating her out by the past two seconds. This new feeling her body just experienced had to have something to regain herself, so she did by gripping on the bedsheets tightly.

Sonic, however, feels like he needs more of an entrance. So with his tongue still fondling her quivering flower, he used his hands to lift her legs up in the air, giving him more leverage to please her button. Her body reactions changed quickly to this new positions, which were goosebumps and endless waves of pleasure. Her moaning his name out loud only turned Sonic on even more. So he tongued her, and he tongued her good.

Amy felt as if she was completely frozen. She really wasn't moving at all, because she was amazed by how Sonic was pretty much a pro at this. But she decided to do at least something, and that is to massage his quills, and whenever she'd get this strong feeling, she would hold onto them tightly. She also massaged her mounds a little to regain herself, but sometimes that didn't work.

It's been a couple of minutes since she started to feel stronger feelings. Now, she felt this intense feeling come over her, and she almost wanted to scream, but she didn't want to scare Sonic, so instead she moaned really loud, along with a few whimpers as she orgasmed. Sonic had cleaned up all her mess, and looked at her with a smile. She looked flabbergasted; messy hair, a blush running across her cheeks, and hard breathing. He crawled over to her and kissed her with a smile. She kissed back, with her tongue massaging his lips, tasting her own juices on his silky lips.

While they were kissing, Amy took this chance to remove his boxers. From his waist, to the knees, and on the floor it goes, along with Amy's bra and undies. He pulled her back down, so that she was laying on her back, but with her legs still in the air. But to this point, he still doesn't know if he going too far or not. So he decided to ask with concern,

"You sure you wanna do this? It _will_ hurt, but I'll be gentle. But, you really want this?"

Amy smiled at Sonic's concern. "Yeah, I do. I trust you enough, Sonic. And I've wanted this since the first day I realized I really loved you.."

Sonic showed a smile that could light up the whole world. "Yeah? Well, okay then.. hang on." He wrapped her legs around his waist, with her hands around his neck. He slowly started to enter inside her warm area. Her tightness and warmth made him freak out a little because it felt strangely exhilarating. Because of her tightness, this didn't help Amy relax at all. She was tightly gripping onto his shoulders until she felt like she could finally relax, but she had a feeling she wouldn't anytime soon.

He had noticed the wincing on her face and stopped. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I just gotta get used to it. I'll be fine," she kissed him to let him know she wanted him to go on. "keep going..."

He kissed her again while he was going in to relax her a bit. Then he reached to the point where he had to break her hymen. He hesitated, but then felt confident after feeling Amy's tongue slide past his lips. So with one quick thrust, he broke her hymen and was fully into her. He stopped for a bit to let the pain go away by itself. Then when she bumped his hips, motioning to go on, he thrusted her; slowly at first. Even though he was going at a slow pace, he was already grunting with pleasure. He whispered her name in a wanting tone as he stared into her green eyes sexually. He placed his lips over hers and pulled her into a make-out session; soon enough he was biting softly on her lower lip as he realized he went faster on his thrusts.

Amy whimpered in bliss as she felt him go faster. He was so quick and sexual, this made all the pain she was experiencing before go away. She was only feeling total bliss and she wanted more. She kissed back and whispered huskily,

"Go faster...I want more.."

He had already went faster before she said she wanted more. He was breathing heavily and already formed beads of sweat on some areas. Amy was so tight, and so moist. He felt that she was absolutely perfect and so easy to please. Thinking about this drove him crazy, as he gripped on the bedsheets tightly and started to grunt her name out loud. He pulled one of his hands away from her bedsheets, and grabbed one of her mounds.

Amy had to admit, she was a bit surprised by Sonic's actions, but they were blowing her mind away. He seemed to thrust real hard into her, but it was actually very gentle and smooth. She wonders why, but she guesses it's because her insides were so incredibly damp. Every thrust he made inside of her only sent waves of pure bliss across her entire body. Every thrust emerged a single moan or whimper from both of their mouths. Every thrust would seem so right to Amy. As if it was the right thing to do to end such a perfect date...

"Mmm, Amy..." he muttered, pausing for a second. Then he pulled her on top, letting her dominate his body sexually.

The sweating pink hedgehog tried to balance herself by wrapping her legs around his own, pinning his arms down as she humped his member, straight up and down with her hips. She felt a totally different experience from what she felt from being on the bottom. She felt like as if she had more power over him. Feeling this, she got more aroused and tried to hump faster.

Sonic, was feeling more than Amy was, actually. Seeing Amy's pretty little body get covered into sweat, hearing her moans and whimpers were like beautiful music to his ears, and best of all, his eyes were all on hers, since he was on bottom. Desperately wanting to feel her body, he grabbed her hands and placed them on the mattress, now running his fingers across her pretty figure, her round breasts, and best of all; her cute little rump.

He gripped on her bum tightly as he helped her hump faster, which caused sweet moans to ring his ears. He felt her juices get warmer, causing his manhood to grow wider and she could barely move. But, he also felt it go tense and his breathing got shorter. He stopped Amy's humping and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. He gripped onto her rather tightly as he felt himself reach his climax soon.

Amy already reached her peak as she oozed out her juices, dripping off of her button and running across her thighs and bum. She was moaning loudly as she hugged Sonic back, wincing in pleasure.

Sonic's mind was everywhere; her insides wrapping around his member tightly filled with warmth and moisture made him grunt with pleasure. He finally had reached his climax and shoot his seed inside of her, filling her up with more warmth with one harsh blast. It was incredibly strong that some of it came out and leaked off of her love hole and landed on the mattress. This seemed to have lasted for almost eight seconds, but to them, it felt like an eternity.

But she still didn't want to stop. "Sonic...please don't stop.." Sonic smiled after hearing her beg. He was slightly exhausted, but he somehow loved to hear her beg, and once he hears the word 'more', there's no stopping him.

Once again, he pulled her legs around his waist. With all of his strength, he lifted her up and crawled to the wall, where he sat her back down on the mattress, except with her back laying against the wall, and he balanced himself by his knees. Now he unwrapped her legs from his waist and spread them out more so he could thrust easier. He held onto her silky thighs as he humped her once again. He gave her a kiss with total passion as he swiftly thrust into her.

She felt so warm and erotic everywhere, feeling like as if she never stopped culminating. She moaned into the kiss, as she gripped onto the pillow beneath her. A thought came into mind that made her giggle. This caused confusion to Sonic.

"What?"

"Your pillow is going to be soaking wet."

He chuckled. "True. But I don't care. I'll probably end up smelling it up anyway. Plus, I have extra pillows."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. Thanks for taking me out on this date.."

"No problem...and...I love you too."

"So I guess you found your true feelings for me?"

"Mhm.." He kissed her as to shut her up and move on with what they were doing before. Now his hands were on her bum and he thrusted deeper into her. From this point, he could smell the intoxicating aroma from her love hole, and could hear squishy sounds if he listened closely. These facts drove him crazy and lost his focus for a second, because his thrust suddenly quickened and got harder. But to Amy, she didn't feel pain anymore; she only felt pleasure, so his actions felt good to her, and already orgasmed for like the fourth time. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck once again, which had plently of hickeys from before. He was also starting to moan her name out loud, which were like sweet music to Amy's ears.

Once again, he started to tense up, and feeling this made him go faster, because he was completely exhausted and sweaty, and wanted to end this pleasure battle with a good note. He felt Amy's warm juices drip onto his hands and grunted with ecsasty. Soon enough, he felt himself reach his peak and let go into her once again with a blast, but not as harsh as the first one, but it was certainly longer.

After it ended, it took a minute for Sonic to regain himself and finally pull out. He lifted Amy off of his pillow and turned it over to the dry side. They both lay down with the covers over their sweaty bodies that were covered with bliss. They looked at each other with a loving smile and snuggled soon after. She laid her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Sonic stroked her quills softly and kissed the top of her head.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "You know what? It was definately worth it."

* * *

WOOWEE! I think I'm coming back! This is, by far, the LONGEST and BESTEST lemon I've ever written, even if it's rushed a little bit. XD Nice and Naughty is a collaboration of a one-shot, so it's MEANT to be long, but this is made by ONLY me! I'm proud of myself. Oh yes, I'm enjoying this. XD Well, I really hope you like it, and if ya did, then press the button at the middle...end, and review! Bahahah, and favorite it too!(: Thanks for reading, and I hope I'll update a few more stories before I go back...to that...demonic place they call _'school'. _XD

Oh, and as for the French scene, just take the french words and put 'em on the translator and see what they say :P or you can ask me. Whatever way is easier for you. XD


End file.
